First Kiss At First Snows
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Semua gadis punya impian. Dan impianku adalah.. 'Melakukan ciuman pertama di tengah keheningan bersama orang yang sangat kusuka, saat salju pertama turun.' Warning : Super OOC, typo  s , no flame, yang baca wajib review! *memaksa* *dikeroyok*


**First Kiss At First Snows**

**Summary** :  
>Semua gadis punya impian. Dan impianku adalah.. 'Melakukan ciuman pertama di tengah keheningan bersama orang yang sangat kusuka, saat salju pertama turun.' Warning : Super OOC, typo (s), no flame, yang baca wajib review! *memaksa* *dikeroyok*<p>

**A/N** :  
>Wuaaaa! MinaKushi lagi! Kali ini, diambil dari kisah 'When It Snows' dari Nakayoshi Lovely tema Apel. Rate-nya T! Genre-nya Romance &amp; Humor! Pairing MinaKushi  MinatoxKushina / Minato N. & Kushina U.

**Disclaimer** :  
>'<strong>Naruto<strong>' belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.  
>'<strong>When It Snows<strong>' belong to **Wataru Mizukami**.

**Ket.**:  
>"Bla bla bla bla bla" : Bicara normal<p>

'Bla bla bla bla bla' : Pikiran yang nge-POV

(Bla bla bla bla bla) : Omongan author

**Peran Utama** :  
>Mayuki Nosaka : Kushina Uzumaki (16 thn)<br>Yudai Hyodo : Kakashi Hatake (17 thn)  
>Zenji Sendai : Minato Namikaze (17 thn)<p>

**~~~~~First Kiss At First Snows~~~~~**

Semua gadis punya impian. Dan impianku adalah.. 'Melakukan ciuman pertama di tengah keheningan bersama orang yang sangat kusuka, saat salju pertama turun.'

KUSHINA'S POV

"Sebelum bermimpi terlalu muluk.." terasa aura mengerikan di dekatku.

"ADA YANG HARUS KAU LAKUKAN 'KAN, KUSHINA?" seru Yoshino sambil menjitak kepalaku.

"Ittaiiii~~~" keluhku. Namaku Uzumaki Kushina, 16 tahun.

"Tuh!" kata Yoshino sambil melirik ke belakangku.

Sasaran mimpiku adalah Kakashi Hatake-senpai, (OMG! KAKASHI?) cowok nomor 1 di sekolah! Keren dan jago olahraga.. Dia makhluk paling populer di sekolah! Mungkin sosok yang nggak tercapai olehku seumur hidup.

"Pokoknya hari ini kamu harus berusaha menyerahkannya!" ujar Mikoto menyemangati.

"I-iya!" jawabku yang memegang surat cinta untuk Kakashi-senpai.

"Siap!"

Belum sempat aku bergerak, aku sudah di injak-injak siswi lain yang akan menyerahkan surat cinta pada Kakashi-senpai.

"G..gagal." lirihku. Aku tahu.. Selain masalah ciuman pertama, cinta ini benar-benar harus dimulai dari awal sekali.

'Eng? Surat cintaku mana?' batinku.

"HUWAAA, LAGI-LAGI NGGAK BISA NYERAHIIIN~~!" seruku kesal dari dalam kelas. MikoYoshi sweatdrop.

"Bukannya udah biasa begitu?" tanya Yoshino.

"Tapi 'kan, yang kali ini aku sampai begadang 3 hari untuk merampungnya!" jawabku kesal.

"Nasibmu, Kushina-chan." kata Mikoto.

"Itu.." kata seseorang di belakangku. Aku menoleh.

"Maksudnya ini?" kata orang itu lagi sambil menyodorkan surat cintaku.

"Ah, itu surat cintaku.." kataku sambil berusaha mengambilnya. Syut! Dia malah menariknya ke atas.

"Daripada disebut surat cinta, ini, sih, kayak surat tantangan." lanjut orang itu.

"Apa..!" kataku kesal.

"KYAAAA!" seru banyak siswi di dekatku.

"M-Minato Namikaze-senpai!" seru Yoshino. "Eh? Siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Dia sahabat Kakashi-senpai. Mereka berdua selalu bersama. Kamu, sih, cuma melihat Kakashi-senpai! Minato-senpai itu ketua murid. Keluarganya juga punya garis keturunan dokter! Beda dengan Kakashi-senpai, Minato-senpai sikapnya cool dan terkesan susah di dekati. Diam-diam, fansnya banyak, lho!" bisik Mikoto.

"Ooh." gumamku.

"Padahal biasanya, dia susah di dekati.. *.*" kata Yoshino.

"Yoshino! Tapi dia ini barusan mengatai surat cinta 'penuh perjuangan'-ku dengan 'surat tantangan', lho!" kataku pada Yoshino yang terkagum-kagum pada senpai ini.

"Waktu kupungut, aku mau menyerahkannya ke Kakashi. Tapi.. Saking parahnya, tanpa sadar aku jadi membetulkannya." kata Minato-senpai.

DOEENG.. Su-suratku.. Penuh coretan!

"Pertama, banyak salah nulis kata! Terus, kenapa juga di tulis pakai kuas? Pakai pulpen warna yang manis, yang biasa dipakai anak-anak perempuan! Pilih kata-kata yang langsung, yang mudah dipahami. Jangan berputar-putar!"

Auuuw, kata-kata nya menusuk kepala dan hatiku nih! Daleem! "Kritik yang pedas..!" kataku sambil sweetdrop. Gimana enggak? Ngomongnya cepat banget! "Kalau begitu saja nggak bisa, nggak akan memberikan kesan menonjol di antara surat-surat cinta yang diterimanya. Sudah, ya. Selamat berjuang." Hah!

"Eh? Doushite?" tanyanya yang melihatku menatap tajam padanya.

"Ka-karena teman Kakashi-senpai, senpai pasti tahu banyak soal dia, 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Yah, kurang lebih.." jawabnya. Kalau berhasil..

"Terus?" tanyanya.

"Tolong latih aku!" pintaku. Ini kesempatan besar! Kulihat wajahnya seperti mengatakan begini, "HAAAA!" Mukanya aja kaget.

"Latih?" katanya. Ia sweatdrop.

"Nggak.. Cuma mengkritikku seperti tadi sudah cukup, kok! Kumohon!" pintaku lagi.

"Ke-kenapa aku harus repot-repot?" tanyanya.

"Bukannya tadi juga sudah 'repot-repot'?" balasku.

"Itu karena suratmu terlalu parah." elaknya. Grrh.. Pasang tampang horror, keluarkan aura mengerikan yang berbunyi 'GROOOOR!'.

"BENAR, AKU INI CEWEK YANG PAYAH, NGGAK BISA MENULIS SELEMBARPUN SURAT CINTA! KEJAM, KAN! KASIHAN SEKALI, KAN! CEPAT, TOLONGLAH AKU!"

Kali ini auraku berbunyi, "GROGOGOGO!" Hehehe..

"I-iya! Sudah, hentikan!" katanya akhirnya.

"Eh?" kataku.

"Ah. Mendokusei." gumamnya.

"BERHASIL~~!" seruku kegirangan.

"I.. Ini karena aku sangat terpaksa lho!" ujarnya. 'Aku berhasil!' Padahal yang tadi itu, rasanya ide konyol yang nggak bakal tercapai! Dengan begini, sedikit lagi aku mencapai mimpiku!

**~~~~~First Kiss At First Snows~~~~~**

JRENG! "Eh..?" gumamku. 'Untuk pelatihan, datang ke rumahku hari Minggu." ..gitu dia bilang.

"Be.. Beneran di sini, 'kan! Besuar bangetz!" kataku sambil celingukan.

"Hoi. Jangan celingukan di depan rumah orang. Cepat masuk. Dasar. Aku ini sengaja memanggilmu ke rumah karena nggak mau ketahuan di sekolah dekat-dekat orang aneh kayak kamu. Mendokusei." keluhnya.

Waaah, orang ini beneran hebat! Kalau dilatih pelatih sesadis dia.. jangan-jangan, aku malah bisa jadi lady dalam sekejap..! (Khayalanmu ketinggian tuh, Kushina.) "Pakai ini. Cepetan!" Dia melemparkan sesuatu padaku. "Baju kurung?"

**~~~~~First Kiss At First Snows~~~~~**

"Ohayou, Uzumaki-san. Watashi wa Inuzuka Tsume desu. Go aisatsu." kata seorang chef setelah meletakkan makanan di meja. Inuzuka Tsume?

"O-ohayou, Tsume-san! Hajimemashite. Watashino namae wa Uzumaki Kushina desu! Aisatsu mo!" sapaku pada Tsume. Minato a.k.a durian berjalan a.k.a pelatih membuka masakan itu dan berkata padaku,

"Coba kau buat masakan yang sama dengan ini." WOW! KELIHATANNYA LEZAT!

"EGH..! BUAT?" seruku.

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang, yang paling bisa menggugah hati pria, itu, 'kan.." Aku menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Bekal."

Be-bekal! "Eeekh! Hal sesederhana itu!" tanyaku.

"Hoi, bodoh. Justru yang dasar itu yang penting. Ini menu kesukaan Kakashi. Dia pasti akan senang." ujar Minato. (Karena author ga tau menu kesukaan Kakashi, disamain sama 'When It Snows' dan ditambahkan aja ya)

'Menu kesukaan senior Kakashi?' Beef Stroll, Stew Franc Boise, Full House Sandwiches, Coq au Vin, Quiche! "Eeeh.. tunggu, tunggu! Cuma ini, pelatih! Bisa ajari aku cara membuatnya! Aku sama sekali nggak bisa masak lho!" seruku. (Kushina sama Mayuki mirip banget sih, keras kepala, ga bisa masak, tomboy keterlaluan *?* #di naginata Kushina + dihajar Mayuki# Eh, salah! Harusnya masakan Kushina itu lezat! Tapi, disini belum bisa!) GUBRAKK! Minato kejungkal dan sweatdrop! *?*

**~~~~~First Kiss At First Snows~~~~~**

Aku selesai memasaknya! Minato akan mencicipinya. "B-beef Stroll!" kataku. Ugh, hancur banget. Hangus. Ekspresi wajah Minato aneh sekali. Mu-mual? "Stew Franc Boise!" kataku lagi. Gluk.. Semuanya hangus. Minato tertunduk setelah mencicipi Stew Franc Boise itu. Lalu, ia lari ke kamar mandi. Muntah, kayaknya? Dia meremas garpu yang dia gunakan sampai bengkok. (WOW, Minato-chan! Kuat juga kau ya?)

"Tu.. Tuh, 'kan! Makanya, kubilang aku belum pernah masak, 'kan!" kataku tergagap, melihat Minato kayak mau meledak. DAAK! Syut! Garpunya dilempar, 1 cm lagi udah menggores kulitku.

"Jangan beralasan! Karena kau menerima pelatihanku, nggak kuizinkan hasil yang nggak sempurna!" bentaknya. Hii~~~sereeem~~!

"Jawabanmu!" katanya.

"Si-siap!" jawabku. Aku nggak dengar sebelumnya kalau latihannya bakal se-ekstrim ini, lho!

**~~~~~First Kiss At First Snows~~~~~**

"Su.. Sudah jadi!" seruku. Aku menunjukkan Full House Sandwiches yang tidak terlalu hancur.

"Sudah jadi, pelatih! Aku berhasil, aku berhasil!" sorakku kegirangan kayak anak TK dikasih permen sambil melempar baju kurung. (Kushina : KAZUKI-NEE! Author : Go-gomen Kushina-chan! #di-naginata lagi#)

"Levelnya jadi diturunkan serendah ini, ya. Haaah~~." keluh Minato.

"Hmm.. biarpun begini, kurasa Kakashi akan senang. Kau harus berusaha menyerahkan padanya. Kalau berjalan lancar, aku juga bisa berhenti sebagai pelatih, 'kan?" ujarnya.

"Pelatih.." Ouu..ternyata pelatih baik juga!

"Kalau untuk menyerahkan bisa mendekatinya dengan mudah, aku nggak akan semerana ini~~~"

**~~~~~First Kiss At First Snows~~~~~**

Besoknya..

"Tuh, di sebelah sana." katanya.

"WAAH! Ini bukannya café yang nggak sembarang pelajar masuk itu! Café yang penuh pelajar selebritis! Ah, itu actor Inoichi! Wah, itu Anko, putri satu-satunya pedagang terkemuka Mitarashi! Sampai putera direktur perusahaan IT terkenal juga ada!" ujarku kagum.

"Benar. Karena denganku makanya kau boleh masuk. Di sini, para 'pengganggu' nggak akan bisa masuk." jelasnya.

'Hehehe, serasa jadi pemenang.' Aku melihat beberapa (atau malah banyak?) siswi yang memandang iri padaku dari luar jendela. "Kakashi!" panggil Minato. DEG..

"Ah! Minato!" K-k-k-k.. "KYAAA!"

Tanpa sadar aku berteriak dan sembunyi. "Eh? Apa teriakan barusan itu?" tanya Kakashi-senpai bingung pada Minato-senpai. 'Ka, ka, ka, kageeeet! Aku ada sedekat ini dengan Kakashi-senpai!

"Oi, ayo sini." kata Minato-senpai sambil menarikku.

"Halo. Kita baru pertama kali ketemu, ya?" tanya Kakashi-senpai dengan senyum yang KEREEEEEEEN..(Di sini Kakashi ga pake masker)

"A.. Anu, anu, anu, anuu! I.. ini.." Aku menyodorkan kotak bekal. Glukh, ja-jadi batu! Ekspresi Minato senpai kayak ga kenal aku dech.

"Eeeh, ini 'kan makanan kesukaanku banget! Club House Sandwiches! Buatku?" tanyanya. Kluk kluk, aku mengangguk.

"Hebat! Kenapa kamu bisa tahu kesukaanku? Ini termasuk top secret, lho!" ujarnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kakashi-senpai.

"Eh! Ku-Kushina. Uzumaki Kushina!" jawabku. Chu~

"Kushina, thanks, ya." D-d-d-d-d-dia.. mencium pipiku!

"Ooi!" kulihat artis Asuma Sarutobi memanggil Kakashi-senpai.

"Ah, aku dipanggil. Sudah dulu, ya. Minato, Kushina." pamit Kakashi-senpai.

"Seperti biasa, orang yang nggak pernah tenang. Tapi dengan begini, kau jadi punya kesempatan, 'kan? Mulai sekarang kau bisa berusaha sendiri.." ujar Minato-senpai. Aku terdiam sejenak.

BRUUK! Aku memeluknya. "Pelatih!" seruku.

"APA..!" Dia kaget.

"Makasih, makasih! Ini berkat pelatih. Entah harus gimana mengucapkan terima kasih!"

Hiks, aku terharuuuuu! Sampai dicium Kakashi-senpai~! "Iya, ngerti! Udah, lepas!" katanya sambil melepaskan diri. "Da..dasar suka bikin malu. Ayo, pulang!" ajaknya.

"Fufufu.. Fu fu fu fu fu fu fu.." sepanjang di jalan aku nggak bisa berhenti menyeringai membayangkan kejadian tadi.

"Bikin merinding!" kata Minato-senpai.

"Memangnya, kau segitu senangnya?" tanyanya sebal akan sikapku.

"Tentu saja, 'kan!" tanyaku tak kalah sebal.

"Aku nggak ngerti, yang begituan." lirihnya.

"Eeh, kasihan!" gumamku.

"APA..!" serunya.

"Habiiis, masa nggak ngerti perasaan seperti ini. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Kakashi-senpai. Dan tadi itu, pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengannya. Melihatnya, mendengar suaranya.. Bahkan memikirkan dirinya saja, dada ini terasa panas." kataku pelan sambil menyentuh perbatasan antara leher dan dadaku, di bagian hati.

"A.. Aku juga punya impian.." kataku malu-malu.

"Apa, impian?" tanyanya.

"Ci.. Ciuman pertama yang romantis, saat salju pertama turun! Duh, jadi malu! Kyaaa!" jawabku maluuuuu~.

"Oh.. HA HA HA!" tawanya. DOONG...k-kok ketawa!

"Ja.. jahat!" kataku.

"Puh. Tapi, melihatmu selalu semangat, aku ngerti.. betapa bahagianya orang yang kau pikirkan itu." Pelatih..

Tiba-tiba, wajahnya mendekat! 'Eh!' A.. Apa, ya! Wajahnya terlalu dekat! "Pe..pelatih!"

Mukaku dipastikan semerah tomat busuk nih. "Ini artinya.. aku memang berkompeten sebagai pelatih, ya." ujarnya. HA!

"Yang kurang darimu adalah.. PENGALAMAN!" Bzit..ia menunjukku.

"Apa-apaan yang tadi itu! Padahal, sudah bisa mendekati Kakashi, tapi malah membatu!" Auranya berbunyi, 'GROOOR!'

"Jangan-jangan, barusan juga kau grogi karena aku. Iya, 'kan?" Glek..hiii~~ 'I.. Itu, 'kan karena wajah pelatih yang terlalu dekaat~~.

"Cuma mimpi yang dibesar-besarkan! Kau juga harus terbiasa dekat dengan pria! Nah, kau harus membiasakannya denganku!" Egh! Me.. Membiasakan diriii~~! Aku membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. (Imajinasi yang terlarang!)

**~~~~~First Kiss At First Snows~~~~~**

Besoknya.. Suasana ribut sekali. Kalian tahu kenapa? YA! AKU BERAKTING SEBAGAI PACAR PELATIH! KAMI PEGANGAN TANGAN! NO WAAAAY~~! "Pagi yang cerah, ya, honey." ujar pelatih. IUUKH! HONEY! Kami-samaaaaa.. Please help me from this usuratonkachi senpai~~~

"Iya, darling." terpaksa kujawab gitu deh.

"A-ANAK ITU SEJAK KAPAN!" Yoshino kaget. Beberapa anak, sepertinya MFG (Minato Fan Girl) menangis bombay. Mikoto tersenyum.

"Hoi, alismu berkerut, tuh!" tegur pelatih.

"Ma.. maaf!" Bayanganku soal latihannya jadi beda beginiii~~! (Hn? Kau mau seperti imajinasi terlarang-mu? Melakukan adegan 'Rate M'? #di-naginata#)

"Lho? Kushina-chaaan!" Kakashi-senpai!

"A, APA! BUKAN CUMA MINATO, TAPI KAKASHI JUGA!" seru MFG dan KFG (Kakashi Fan Girl).

"Ha, halo.." Gugup~~. "OI, SENYUM!" Pe-pelatiih! Ngapain sih nyubit-nyubit pipi!

"Duh, apaan sih!" Aku mulai memukuli pelatih.

"Itu karena kamu ga senyum dengan benar!" Omelnya.

"Wah, wah. Itu Namikaze? Belakangan ini, dia agak berubah, ya." kata Shikaku senpai pada Kakashi senpai.

"Ooh.." tanggap Kakashi senpai.

**~~~~~First Kiss At First Snows~~~~~**

Aku udah nggak tahaaaan! Aku kan ingin mempraktekannya langsung dengan Kakashi senpaiiiii~! Aku menutup pintu kamar mandi. "Aku kembaliii~ Ayo lanjutkan yang tadi." ujarku sambil membuka pintu kamar pelatih. #sweatdrop Dia tertidur..

"Dasar. Terlalu serius sih.." Aneh. Padahal sebelumnya, dua kelihatan ogah-ogahan meladeniku. Berkat itu, aku jadi banyak pengalaman. Ha ha ha! Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah pelatih. Andai.. orang yang kusukai adalah pelatih.. impianku mungkin akan lebih mudah terwujud, ya. "Klip.." Hah?

"WAAA!" Brukk! Aku terjatuh! Siapa suruh tiba-tiba bangun gitu! Pelatih bakaaaaaa!

"O.. OI! Kamu ngapain, sih! Nggak apa-apa!" Dia membantuku berdiri. "I.. iya." Kenapa aku berdebar? Padahal.. bukan sama Kakashi senpai. Padahal... sama pelatih..

**~~~~~First Kiss At First Snows~~~~~**

Besoknya..

Mikoto memintaku bicara berdua. "Kushina-chan, jawab dengan jujur. Kenapa kamu berakting dengan Minato senpai? Aku tahu dari mata kalian kalau kalian tidak melakukannya dengan cinta. Yah, walau Minato senpai mampu menutupinya." tanya Mikoto. Aku menghela nafas. Akhirnya, aku menceritakan semuanya. Mikoto jawdrop.

"Ka-kalau gitu! Kamu juga harus jujur! Kamu suka sama yang namanya Fugaku senpai, 'kan!" tanyaku. Mikoto blushing sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Aku tersenyum geli.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Kudengar dari pelatih Fugaku senpai itukan pelit kata!" tawaku. Mikoto kabur sambil teriak, "TAU AH!"

**~~~~~First Kiss At First Snows~~~~~**

MINATO'S POV

Aku pergi ke taman. Capek ngurusin Kushina. Walau aku merasa aneh tiap di dekatnya. Perasaan apa ini?

"Lhoo, Minato.. tumben, udah lama, 'kan kau nggak ke sini.." ujar Kakashi sambil merangkulku.

"Ya, belakangan ini aku sibuk melatih– maksudku banyak yang harus kuurus." Hampir aja keceplosan.

"Hei, Minato." kata Kakashi serius. "Hm?" Apaan sih.

"Kau tahu? Kau lumayan jadi gossip lho. Kau yang biasanya nggak dekat dengan siapapun kecuali aku, tiba-tiba menjadi dekat dengan seseorang." ujar Kakashi. "Haa..?" Maksud loe apaan sih! "Dengan Kushina."

BUHH! "I-ITU! BU-BUKAN BEGITU!" seruku gelagapan.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh dong, mengincarnya. Anak itu, yang pernah memberiku bekal, 'kan? Aku tertarik padanya. Dia lumayan manis, tipeku. Aku ingin mengajaknya jadian. Menurut Minato gimana?" jelas Kakashi.

"Itu terserah Kakashi, 'kan?" tanggapku walau ada rasa berat di hatiku. Apa ini yang dinamakan cemburu? Apa aku jatuh cinta pada Kushina?

**~~~~~First Kiss At First Snows~~~~~**

KUSHINA'S POV

"Pelatih lama.." gumamku. Eits, bukan berarti aku menantikannya! Hari ini pelajaran terakhir, tentang cara 'menembak' yang benar! Uuh.. sebenernya yang kumaksud ke siapa, siiih~~? Bingung. Tapi.. kalau aku menembak Kakashi senpai dan berjalan lancar, artinya hubunganku dengan pelatih berakhir, ya? EH! Kenapa..? Barusan aku merasa.. kesepian?

"Kushina." panggil seseorang.

"Kakashi memanggilmu." Pelatih.. EH! APA! Kakashi senpai memanggilku!

"Eh..bohong! Beneran!" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Iya, dia memintamu ke taman belakang."

A.. apa ya, tiba-tiba! Ah, tapi ini kesempatanku menembaknya, 'kan!

"A, aku pergi sekarang! Ah! Oh iya! Ka-kan aku belum diajari cara menem-" ucapanku terpotong.

"Pelatihan sudah berakhir.." DEG.. A-apa maksudnya?

"Kau itu.. sedikit-sedikit selalu berisik. Bikin malu.. aku sampai heran dimana sisi femininmu. Tapi kau punya sisi ceria dan blak-blakkan. Makanya, lakukanlah apa adanya dirimu. Tak masalah kalau kau menembaknya dengan kata-katamu sendiri."

NORMAL POV

Minato tersenyum lembut, tulus dari hatinya. 'Aishiteru, Kushina.._chan_. Selamat tinggal. Semoga kau bahagia bersama Kakashi.' batin Minato.

"Nah, selamat berjuang. Oh iya, sepertinya malam ini salju akan turun. Bagus 'kan? Impianmu akan segera terwujud." ujar Minato. Kushina tidak berani memandangnya. Hatinya terasa.. kosong.

**~~~~~First Kiss At First Snows~~~~~**

"Ah, Kushina. Aku senang kau datang." ucap Kakashi pada Kushina. Kushina mengangguk pelan.

"Kushina, kamu suka aku, ya?" DEG. Hati Kushina terasa ditusuk ribuan jarum.

"Aku ingat bekal yang kau berikan. Habis, enak sekali sih!" kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin berpacaran denganmu. Apa perasaan Kushina.. masih sama seperti dulu?" tanya Kakashi.

'_Seperti bohongan. Seperti apa yang dikatakan pelatih. Apa aku akan menyatakan perasaanku? Dengan bahasa-ku sendiri? Seperti yang dikatakan pelatih. Perasaan sendiri._'

Ia mengingat bagaimana Minato menegurnya, tersenyum, tertawa, dan menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Air matanya menetes. "Kushina.. pergilah ke tempat Minato. Aku tahu kau mencintainya." ujar Kakashi.

"MAAF!" seru Kushina. Ia berlari menuju keberadaan Minato.

"Huuf~" Kakashi menghela nafas. Datanglah 2 orang KFG. "Lho? Kakashi sendirian?" Mereka mengetahui rencana Kakashi. Rencana? Ya. Kakashi tahu perasaan MinaKushi. Ia tak ambil pusing. Karena ia telah mempunyai orang yang dicintainya. Bukan disukainya. Yukari Satou.

**~~~~~First Kiss At First Snows~~~~~**

'_Aku nggak ngerti. Aku nggak ngerti perasaanku sendiri.'_

"Tunggu!" seru Kushina saat melihat Minato.

"Apa..!" Minato menghadap belakang.

"Kenapa kamu.. Lalu, Kakashi!" tanya Minato heran.

"To.. Tolong ajari aku menyatakan perasaanku!"

'_Habis, yang terbayang selalu wajah pelatih. Bukan, bukan pelatih. Tapi Minato..kun.'_

"Aku.. selalu dan terus menginginkan pelatih..!" ujar Kushina.

"BAKA! KUBILANG SUDAH BERAKHIR, 'KAN!" seru Minato. Kushina menggeleng kuat. Karena habis kesabaran, Minato mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kushina.

Minato mencium Kushina. Bertepatan dengan turunnya salju. Minato memejamkan matanya. Kushina kaget, namun ia juga memejamkan matanya. Merasakan hangatnya bibir Minato. Ia mengalungkan tangan kirinya di leher Minato. Tangan kanannya masih dicengkram tangan kiri Minato. Minato memeluk pinggang Kushina dengan tangan kanannya.

2 menit kemudian, Minato melepaskannya, "Ungkapan perasaan ini, kau paham, 'kan?" kata Minato dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Memangnya, aku bakal biarkan.. Cara menembakmu yang seperti ini ke Kakashi! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan impianmu dengan Kakashi terwujud, baka!" kata Minato. Kushina blushing berat.

"Terwujud kok. Impianku, 'kan, 'Ciuman pertama di tengah keheningan dengan orang yang sangat kusuka, saat salju pertama turun'!" ucap Kushina. Ia menatap safir Minato.

"Aishiteru, Kushina-chan." bisik Minato. "Aishiteru mo, Minato-kun." balas Kushina sebelum berciuman kembali dengan Minato sambil berpelukan.

OWARI

Omake

Keesokan harinya..

Minato menggandeng tangan Kushina. Semua orang masih memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan iri. Mikoto yang sedang berbicara pada Fugaku merasakan hawa kehadiran MinaKushi dan menoleh ke belakang. Mikoto tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau mereka bukan ber-acting. Mata mereka menunjukkan cinta.

"Miko-chan!" panggil Kushina sambil menarik Minato.

"Miko-chan, ini siapa?" tanya Kushina sambil menatap Fugaku.

"Oh, ini Fugaku-kun, Kushina." jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum senang. Minato dan Kushina berpandangan.

'Kun?' batin keduanya. Tiba-tiba, MinaKushi tersenyum misterius.

"Ohayou, Fugaku senpai. Watashi wa Kushina desu. Mm.. Miko-chan, kau pacaran dengan Fugaku senpai, ya?" Kushina tersenyum aneh.

"Fugaku, akhirnya kau punya pacar juga!" ujar Minato.

"Ka-kau sendiri? Dengan Minato senpai?" tanya Mikoto yang blushing berat.

"Minato! Kau juga, 'kan! Dengan Uzumaki-san!" MinaKushi berpandangan dan mengangguk.

Seluruh MFG langsung berteriak, "Nggak percayaaaaa! Mana buktinya!" MinaKushi tersenyum geli.

"Mana buktinya?" tanya Fugaku. Minato membisikkan sesuatu ke Kushina. Kushina mengangguk.

"Ini buktinya!" kata Kushina pada MFG dan FugaMiko. Ia dan Minato –dengan beraninya– berciuman di depan umum. 99,999 persen MFG pingsan.

FugaMiko jawdrop. "K-Kushina-chaaaan! Kau berani sekali!" seru Mikoto. Tiba-tiba, JREEENG! Kakashi dateng!

"Kushina-chan! Minato!" sapa Kakashi.

"Ka-Kakashi senpai. Maaf soal kemarin, ya." ujar Kushina. Kakashi mengangguk.

"Oh iya, ada yang mau kukasih lihat ke kalian semua!" seru Kakashi. MFG pudah bangun semua. Kakashi membuka gulungan besar yang tadi ia bawa. "AAAAA!" MinaKushi teriak, terus kabur. Apa isi nya? Foto 'First Kiss'-nya MinaKushi! Ck ck ck..

OWARI SUNGGUHAN

Akhirnya tamaaaat~~! Namatinnya setengah mati, nih! Habis, masa laptopnya ketinggalan di rumah oppung/nenek-kakek selama 2 minggu! Jadi kangen berat tuh, sama laptopnya! Untung aja sempet kuambil! Parahnya lagi, baru sadar kalau penulisan banyak yang hancur! Ini aja udah diedit, tapi belum keseluruhan! Gomenasai~

Oh iya, Yukari Satou itu OC. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya berwarna kuning keemasan, lurus sepinggang. Matanya berwarna hijau dan besar. Rambutnya sering diikat dua atau digerai dengan jepitan. Tingginya 175 cm. Di sini, tinggi Kakashi, Minato, dan seangkatan mereka sama, 185 cm. Kushina, Mikoto, dan Yoshino 180 cm. Yuk, lihat komentar tokoh!

**TALKSHOW MODE : ON!**

Minato : ! Aku OOC banget!

Kushina : ! Aku lebih OOC!

Naruto : Ck ck ck.. tousan dan kaasan berani banget sih, ciuman di tempat umum. Impiannya kaasan norak!

Kushina : Narutoooooo! *naginata Naruto* Ini cuma kerjaan author!

Naruto : *tepar*

Author n Minato : *Sweatdrop*

Author : Wajar lah kalau OOC, kan ngikutin When It Snows, Minato, Kushina.

Mikoto : Yang sabar ya, Kushina-chan. *ngelus punggung Kushina*

Fugaku : Aku ke mana?

Author : Ga ada. *di goukakyu no jutsu*

ShikaYoshi : Author aneh.

Minato : Kushina-chan, kok kayaknya ada yang aneh, ya?

Kushina : Apa?

Author : Aku tahu kok! Itu karena aku ga manggil Minato pake suffix '-chan'!

MinaKushi : IYA! Tumben?

Author : Hatiku sudah berpindah! *lebaaay*

Minato : Syukurlaaah! Ke siapa? 'Kasihan banget orang yang itu..'

Author : Aku bukan kakak mu, tapi adikmu! Hatiku berpindah ke.. SASUKE-KUN!

Sasuke : APAAAA?

Sakura : SHANNAROOOOO! SASUKE-KUN ITU MILIKKU!

Author : Bercanda kok, Sas, Sak. Yang bener.. SASORI-KUN!

Sasori : NO WAY!

Author : Hik, semua nya gitu deh.. Aku balik jadi kakak nya Minato-chan deh! Tapi hatiku tetap untuk Sasori-kun~~

Sasori : Huh, dasar! Eh, udah kepanjangan nih!

All : Ok semuanya! REVIEW PLEASEEEE!


End file.
